tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Viljam Nguyễn
|Alias = Vil |species = *Human/Wizard * Nàng Tiên blooded (unaware) |gender = Male |height = 6'7" |hair = *Dark Brown (Natural) *Black (Dyed) |eyes = Black |skin = Tan |family = * Miriam 'Mira' Lovegood-Weasley (Wife) * Malachi Nguyễn (Son) * Freja Mølgaard (Step-Daughter) * Agnes Mølgaard (Step-Daughter) * Linh Nguyễn (Mother) * Immanuel Mäkelä (Father) † * Valma Mäkelä (Half-Sister) * Dartagnan Weasley (Father in law) * Alyssandra Lovegood (Mother in Law) * Mäkelä family * Nguyễn family * Weasley Family |Animagus = * Basenji Dog * Vietnamese greenfinch |Boggart = *People he cares about succumbing to various curses. |Wand = Kadam wood, thirteen inches, Nàng Tiên dust. The varnish on this wand is dark, it has however been hand painted with subtle metallic blue protection spells, this was done by his mother before his admission to Durmstrang. |Patronus = Artic Fox |House = *Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * Miriam * Durmstrang *Hveðrungr Hus Quidditch Team * Mäkelä family * Nguyễn family |job = *Freelance Curse-Breaker }} =Early Life= Viljam Pirkka Nguyễn (born Mäkelä) was born on the 18th of march 1983 in Helsinki, Finland to wizard Immanuel Mäkelä, and his Nàng Tiên blooded (Fae) wife Linh Nguyễn. The marrige between his parents was not a happy one and broke down entirely when Viljam was two, leading to a bitter and angry divorce causing Immanuel to cut his ex-wife and son out of his life entirely. It would later turn out Immanuel was under a lot of pressure to find a good pure-blood woman to have a family with from his parents, Who were blood puritans. =Childhood in Vietnam= Viljam's mother Linh moved back to her childhood home city of Quảng Ngãi, which has a small wizzarding community called Thành Phố Ẩn located within it. Viljam grew up in his grandparents small house while his mother worked three jobs to be able to support her young son and elderly parents by herself. Viljam tried many times to contact his father in Finland but was unsuccessful apart from a card on his birthday each year, Viljam would eventually realize these were in his mother's handwriting. Other than his estrangement from his father, Viljam enjoyed living in Thành Phố Ẩn and had learn to transfigure into a greenfinch from a local shaman. =Returning to Finland= When he was ten his father managed to regain custody of Viljam and his mother was forced to take him back to Finland to live there. At this time Viljam had very few memories of who his father was. Immanuel was a cold and often mean man, as Viljam would soon find out. Once he arrived in Helsinki Viljam was surprised to learn he had a half-sister and step-mother. His sister Valma was young and very happy to have such a strange brother. His muggleborn step-mother Marjut was far less welcoming. Viljam was often not involved in family activities and would have to cook his own meals while at home. If she had been drinking, Marjut would verbally and sometimes physically assault Viljam. The cruelty at the hands of his step-mother led Viljam to have a misguided hatred for muggles and muggleborns for a quite a while during his teenage years. =Attending Durmstrang= When he eventually got his invitation to Durmstrang, Viljam's father became more proud and supportive of his son, event taking him to buy a top of the line sports broom. His mother, sent him a wand that had belonged to his recently deceased grandfather back home, he hid this treasure from his father for fear he may destroy it in hatred. Hveðrungr Hus Viljam was sorted into Hveðrungr Hus and quickly made a name for himself as being excellent with transfiguration, and highly skilled at defensive and reversal spells. By his third year he was enrolled in dueling courses, he was not top of his class but showed a lot of skill, and excellent strategy during his lessons with Ilona Geraikova At this time Viljam was disgusted by the idea of wizards mixing with muggles and mythical people, he would often bully and get into fights with the half-blooded students. =Hveðrungr Quidditch Team= In his second year, Viljam won a position as a beater on the Hveðrungr quidditch team. while he was a skilled player and contributed to many of the Hus' wins over the years he would constantly get into fights with the team captain and two of the chasers. The Captain and seeker Isgeir Heinsten, was a Half-Blood had a long standing rivalry with Viljam. During Isgeir's final match he was being head hunted by several of the top-league teams and was despite to get a place with one of them. Before the match against Frigg Viljam hexed Isgeir's broom causing them to loose the match and Isgeir to loose out on a career. The next team captain kicked Viljam off the team due to his disruptive behavior and foul prone methods during matches. =Father's Death= In February of 1998, his father and step-mother were murdered in their home by supporters of Lord Voldemort who had discovered that the pair had been using their home to shelter muggleborns, and others that were considered undesirable as part of the muggleborn network. Viljam, who until this point had been leaning towards a Pro-Voldemort stance became disillusioned with his outlook. He quit school to hunt down those responsible for the death of his father and was willing to use any means necessary. Because he never finished his schooling at Durmstrang, Viljam never graduated and has nothing resembling an OWL or a NEWT to speak of, this would later make fining traditional work placements very difficult. Revenge Viljam started his career aged fourteen, tracking down the three men resposible for his father's murder. He caught up with the first of these three men, Felix Rosier (Not to be confused with the son of Phaedra and Phillip) in Қарағанды, Kazakhstan on the 15th of april 1998. The two talked breifl y before Felix, sent a bone-breaker hex at Viljam. The duel lasted an hour, with Vijam eventually being victorious, suposedly from a rebounded Jinx however many onlookers claimed Viljam cast the spell himself. On the 3rd of April, Viljam had tracked down the seccond of the three death-eaters, Ulrich Martenson to Skopelos, Greece. Ulrich was incapacitated quickly by Viljam. As they waited for the Greek Wizarding authorities to arrive, Ulrich taunted Viljam about how fun it was to kill his father and that he wished he'd ki lled his half-breed mother as well. At the time, Viljam was unaware of his part Nàng Tiên ancestry. Viljam returned to Vietnam to find out from his mother about being Nàng Tiên. This confused Linh, as to her knoledge Viljam had grown up in the Nàng Tiên blooded community in Thành Phố Ẩn, and should have been fully aware of this. Upon examination from a healer, it became apparnt that Viljam's father had obliviated him and forged documents all so his son could attend Durmstang. Because of this new infomation, Vijam gave up on his quest for revenge against the men who killed his father. The final man Jannik Hertz however was now out to get Vijam as he had already captured or killed his co-conspirtors. Jannik attacked the Nguyễn family home in the late hours of the 30th of march 1998. He attacked Linh with a strong body-binding curse that would take years to break, then he moved on to Viljam who he attemted to kill while sleeping. Viljam woke up and dodged this attack. Jannik cast the killing curse at Viljam for a second time, but it missed, He then tried to cast an enhanced blasting curse at Viljam, who rebounded it back at Jannik killing him instantly. Curse Breaking Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Wizards Category:Harry Potter Wizard Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Finnish Wizards Category:Finnish Category:Finnish National Team fan Category:Vietnamese wizard Category:Weasley Family Category:Nguyễn family Category:Mäkelä family Category:Part Fae Category:Durmstrang Duelling Club Category:Duellists Category:Duel Citizens Category:Master Duellists Category:Male Category:Pure-Blood